


And I'm too lucid, and you're too vague

by macabrekawaii



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Jason Todd, Canon-Typical Violence, Jason is still kinda feral, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild D/s, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, They're not actually related buddy, Top Dick Grayson, just a little knifeplay as a treat, takes place after Under The Red Hood, this does not go as planned for jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii
Summary: “We’re either fighting or fucking, pretty boy, you choose.”Dick makes a choice. A classic PWP rooftop banger, baby. Well.... maybe not quite what Jason expected.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 247





	And I'm too lucid, and you're too vague

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey it's chaboy back atcha with that PWP baybeeeeeee! Who's in the mood for a good rooftop fuck n fight!? I know I am! Shit takes place sometime not too long after Under the Red Hood so Jason and Dick are not really on the best of terms and Jason's still a little bugfuck crazy. Play with me in this space. 
> 
> Title is from "Hurt Me Harder" by Zolita which is a fuckin feral jaydick anthem

Dick is on patrol, halfway across the rooftop of a wide industrial building when he feels something connect with the back of his head. It isn’t nearly enough to incapacitate him, nor even enough to truly daze, just to get his attention. The object hits the concrete with a dull thunk and Dick spins around, readying for an attack. Red Hood’s helmet sits at his feet.  
  
“Incoming!” Jason lands on Dick boots first, knocking him to the ground. Dick skids back a few inches, suit scratching against the gravel, before flipping backwards, sending himself back upright.  
  
“Hood, what the fuck!?”  
  
“You’re on my turf, Big Bird! Figured I’d give you a warm welcome.” Jason punctuates his sentence with his fist, taking a wide swing at Dick’s side. Dick dodges, crouching low to sweep Jason’s leg. Jason turns the fall into a spin and jerks away.  
  
Nightwing and Red Hood have been on…. interesting terms of late. The seething hatred that once radiated from Jason has mellowed, a little anyway, though his prickly personality has kept him at arm’s length from the rest of the family. Dick, however, has found himself drawn to Jason’s intensity like a moth to a flame. More often than not these mid-patrol scuffles have turned into, well, something else altogether. Something not altogether unwelcome. Dick feels the heat rise to his cheeks as he pulls one of his escrima and takes a swing at Jason, barely glancing a blow to his shoulder before the larger man twists around, grabs Dick by the neck and shakes him like a rat until the escrima clatters to the ground.

Jason leans in and growls as he chokes Dick with both hands.  
  


“Nice to see you too Hood.” Dick croaks out around Jason’s gloved hands squeezing his windpipe.  
  
Jason walks Dick back towards a large entryway that leads to the roof access. It’s a tall concrete tower jutting out of the flat plane of the building they’re on. Dick reaches up and claws at Jason’s hands but it’s no use—Jason’s grip is strong, and he slams him against the concrete wall, knocking the wind out of him. Jason sneers and punches Dick with no preamble, the blow glancing off the side of his face. His lip splits, and a thin trickle of blood seeps down Dick’s chin. Jason swipes a leather clad thumb across it, sucks it into his mouth as he slides a thick leg between Dick’s own. Dick groans without thinking.  
  
“Playing rough huh?” Dick lets his tongue peek out past his lips, licks at the blood still lingering there.  
  
“You love it baby.” Jason reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small switchblade, keeps his other hand loosely wrapped around Dick’s throat. Jason flicks open the knife and drags it along Dick’s throat, down across his Adam’s Apple, down his collar. He lets the tip of the blade rest in the hollow of Dick’s throat for a moment, presses in just hard enough to feel like a bite, to draw a bead of blood to the surface. The knife is cold against his fight-heated skin and Dick breathes out through his nose as Jason drags the knife lower. He lets the point of the blade scrape lightly across the fabric of Dick’s suit. Dick knows it’d take a lot of effort for Jason to pierce through. Dick also has no fucking idea what kind of mood Jason’s in, or what he’s capable of.  
  
Dick looks up at Jason through his lashes, his eyes ocean-dark and wide. Jason sneers.  
  
Jason flicks the knife back up to Dick’s cheek, runs the blade flat against his skin. “I should cut you, gorgeous. Mark you up. Make you _mine._ ” The hand at Dick’s throat squeezes again, just a little, just to show what Jason could do.  
  
Dick shudders and closes his eyes, tries to will his breathing to stay level, tries to ignore the way his heart is rabbiting in his throat for reasons beyond just the knife pressed so coldly against him.  
  
Jason moves the knife lower again, dragging the blade along the fabric of Dick’s suit, letting it catch just a bit, letting it scrape. He stops just above his groin, still settling most of his weight on the leg he has pressed between Dick’s.  
  
“What do you want Hood?” Dick says harshly, barely more than a whisper.  
  
“We’re either fighting or fucking, pretty boy, you choose.” Jason slides his knee higher between Dick’s legs, lets the girth of his thigh push his legs further apart. Jason leans in, noses under Dick’s jaw before licking a thick stripe across his throat, leaves a trail of saliva glistening in the city lights. He presses his knee right up between Dick’s legs, rocks himself forward. Dick can’t help but let his hips roll a bit, feels himself thicken into his cup against the heat of Jason’s thigh. Jason moves his hand off his throat to Dick’s hip, his fingers digging into him in a tight hold. “What’s it gonna be birdie? Fighting or fucking?”  
  
“Both is good.” Dick cracks his fist against Jason’s jaw before he could even process what Dick said. Jason’s head snaps back and his hands fly up in defense, the knife dropping to the ground. He seems dazed.  
  
Dick spins Jason around before Jason has a chance to recover from the strike. He pushes Jason against the side of the building, all but slamming him into the rough concrete face first. Jason makes a noise, a whine really, that seems to be jerked out of him as his cheek smacks against the wall.  
  
“Alright little wing, you wanted me, you got me.” Dick rolls his hips against Jason’s back, pushes a hand down onto his shoulder blades, making him bow at the waist. He leans forward and replaces his hand with an elbow, properly trapping Jason beneath him. His other hand deftly opens Jason’s belt with swift fingers.  
  
“Holy shit.” Jason murmurs, bucks into Dick’s hand as he pushes down Jason’s jock, draws out his cock, gives him a few strokes. Dick’s suit is still on, and the silicone grips of his palms slide against Jason’s length with a rough edge.  
  
“Are you gonna be good for me? If I let go to unzip my suit are you gonna stay where you are or do I have to hit you again?”  
  
Beneath him, Jason shudders, says nothing. Dick takes the chance. Keeps himself right behind Jason, crowding him against the wall, but releases him long enough to unzip his suit at the back, pulls his arms out and lets it drop to pool around his ankles alongside the rest of his underclothes. Jason doesn’t move, but turns and glares. Dick reaches up and grabs Jason by his dark curls, his nails raking bluntly against his scalp.  
  
“You seemed to think this was going somewhere specific tonight,” Dick tightens his grip in Jason’s hair, snapping his head up, scraping his face along the wall. In the still night air, he can hear the rasp of Jason’s face rubbing against the concrete as he pulls his head up, still pressing him forwards. “Did you bring lube?”  
  
“It’s-it’s in my jacket.” Jason’s voice is hoarse. He pushes against the wall, holding himself steady with his palms flat behind his head.  
  
Jason whines as Dick rubs his erection against the cleft of his ass. Dick is hard, almost painfully so, beads of precome slipping down his shaft as he slides against Jason’s plush asscheeks. Dick leans forward, reaches into the inside pocket of Jason’s leather jacket. Sure enough, he finds a small bottle of lube beside a crumpled pack of cigarettes. He takes both, tosses the cigarettes down by the puddle of his suit by his feet.  
  


“Please,” Jason whispers. It’s quiet, almost inaudible, but it doesn’t escape Dick’s notice. In response, Dick slicks himself up, dribbles the rest down Jason’s crack, lets it drip unceremoniously down his thighs. Dick keeps Jason bent with one hand on the back of his neck, the other strokes himself before lining his cock up against Jason’s entrance. “Do it” says another hissed murmur.  
  
Dick slides in slowly, presses himself deeper inch by inch, feels Jason shake apart beneath him. He moves one hand to Jason’s hip, lets his nails dig into him. Jason is so tight and hot around him, Dick feels like he could come right then. He bottoms out and pauses, trying to calm the fuck down. Breathing exercises taught for use in the field certainly come in handy in other situations. If only Bruce could see his Robins now.

  
Jason whines, high and needy and Dick slides the hand at the back of his neck around to his throat, grips him tight and rough. He palms his Adam’s Apple, his thumb digging into the hard muscle of his neck, much in the same way Jason had choked him before. Jason gasps and shakes beneath him, lets out a moan that cuts off as if trying to catch himself. Dick squeezes harder, his nails biting into Jason’s skin. It wasn’t so long ago that Dick saw Jason mindless and feral, ready to burn down _everything_ just to have his revenge. Part of Dick doesn’t want to forgive him for it. Part of Dick wants to _take everything_ from Jason and he feels himself start to fuck mindlessly into Jason’s tight heat, heedless of the way each thrust shoves Jason’s head dangerously close to the concrete wall. Jason has both hands up, bracing himself against the onslaught. Dick’s other hand moves up, rakes his nails down Jason’s back from his hips to the meat of his ass, hard enough to leave welts, hard enough to leave a thin trickle of blood in his wake. Beneath him, Jason moans and Dick knows the angle is perfect, that he’s fucking into Jason with all his strength, sliding against his prostate with every thrust.  
  
“Tell me you want this, Jason.” Dick moves his free hand back to Jason’s hair, pulls his head away from the wall just a bit, just enough to scrape his cheek on the rough surface. “Tell me how bad you need my cock inside you.”  
  
“F-fuck you Dickie.”  
  
Dick thrusts harder, this time jostling Jason enough to make his head hit the hard wall with a sickening crack. The hand around his throat grips harder.  
  
“Tell me how badly you need to get fucked by your big brother. Tell me how much you need to be put in your place.”  
  
Jason keens and bucks back against Dick’s hard thrusts. He has both arms in front of his head now, bracing himself against Dick pushing him into the wall. He doesn’t answer, but he lets out a low moan that breaks into something like a sob.  
  
Dick raises his arm and slaps Jason across the face.  
  
“Tell me, little wing, or I’ll _stop._ ”  
  
At the threat, Jason seizes, his whole body going rigid for a moment, relaxing only as he blubbers out a quick response. “YesIwantthis.” It tumbles out of him, a jumble of words and grunts.  
  
“I didn’t catch that, Red Hood.” Dick says his name like a curse and kicks at Jason’s legs, forcing the other man to splay them wider to keep himself upright. The angle lets Dick fuck down deeper into Jason, lets him fuck into him _just right_. Jason gasps.  
  
“I- I need this.” Jason’s voice is shaky as Dick all but punches the air out of him from the inside. “I need you to fuck me, I came here because I wanted _this._ ” Jason whines again, a broken needy sound, and moves one hand down to his leaking cock.  
  
Jason barely gets in one stroke of his length before Dick grabs his arm, wrenches it awkwardly behind his back in a painful hold.  
  
“Did I tell say you could touch yourself? Hmm? Answer me!” Dick pulls Jason’s arm hard, eliciting a sharp groan from the other man.  
  
“N-no no!” Jason cranes his head back towards Dick. For a moment, Jason looks dazed, overwhelmed even. He shakes his head, as if shaking off some thought, then grunts and gives Dick the finger with his free arm. “Fuck, Dickie, stop being an asshole.”  
  
“You need to learn some manners.” Dick pulls out entirely and pushes Jason up against the wall. He steps forward, crowding Jason, spinning him around until they face one another. Jason may have a few inches on him now, sure, but Dick has strength of his own. He stares up at Jason, eyes hard. “Apologize and maybe I’ll fuck you again.”  
  
“Eat shit.” Jason says, without venom, panting against the wall. He swings at Dick again but this time Dick blocks it easily, counters with a punch to the gut. Jason doubles over, wincing.  
  
“Thought we were past this part.” Dick lunges forward, grabs the back of Jason’s thighs and this time Jason takes the hint and jumps up, wraps his thick legs around Dick’s waist. Dick reaches down and angles his cock back against Jason’s slick hole, lets his pulsing cockhead push at his entrance before sliding back home. He knows he can’t take Jason’s weight for long, but the wall takes off some of it, and he’s already close, so fucking close.  
  
Jason eyes Dick with suspicion, like he isn’t sure if he’s about to be dropped any second.  
  
“Stay fucking quiet and I’ll let you finish you goddamn brat.” Dick says with a sneer as he starts to fuck into Jason hard and fast. He lets one hand drop to Jason’s cock. He’s leaking like a broken faucet, precome dripping down his length in thick spurts. Dick grips him tightly, knows it’s just the right side of painful, and jacks him off in time with his hurried thrusts.  
  


Jason’s mouth falls open, his plush lips forming an o and he lets out a litany of soft mewls Dick knows he’d deny ever having made. Dick lets himself moan loudly as he absolutely assaults Jason’s prostate, plummeting into the other man’s body at a furious pace. Dick feels his balls tighten, feels the crackle down his spine that says his release is near. Sweat drips down his brow, his hair wild and matted against his forehead from the exertion. Jason starts swearing under his breath, a constant stream of absolute filth that almost makes Dick blush which is hilarious in light of everything transpiring between them. He wonders when Jason got such a filthy mouth, lets himself imagine that mouth around his cock, working hard to milk him dry. Another time.  
  
“Dick—I’m gonna—fuck!” Jason goes rigid a moment and then comes, splashing his torso with his release. Dick pumps him through it, keeps fucking him even as Jason lets out an overstimulated cry. Dick rubs the slick head of his cock, feels a last pulse of come spill over his fingers as he’s losing it too. Jason’s body flutters hot and pulsating around him and Dick curses, rocks himself into Jason as tight as he can and fills him with his come. Dick leans in, meets Jason’s lips with his own and kisses him as he comes. Jason barely responds to the kiss, meeting him with his lips but letting Dick lick into his mouth, pliant and obedient. Jason tastes like cigarettes, like ash, like fire. Dick shudders as he fucks Jason through his orgasm, pulls out and splashes one last stripe of fluid against Jason’s abused hole. He lets Jason’s legs go lax, steps back as the larger man slides to the ground, looking wrecked as hell.  
  
Dick shuffles back, starts pulling up his costume, still panting. After zipping himself back in fully, he grabs the discarded pack of cigarettes he tossed out of Jason’s jacket, makes a pleased hum when he finds a lighter tucked inside. He helps himself to one.  
  
Jason’s still on the ground, pants around his ankles, looking up at Dick with something like disdain and awe rolled into one.  
  
“I didn’t uh…. Didn’t know you smoked?” Jason’s voice is reedy and thin, makes him sound young. Makes him sound his age.  
  
“You don’t know a lot of things about me, Hood.” Dick crouches down, blows a line of smoke across Jason’s face before putting the cigarette between Jason’s lips. Jason takes a drag and almost sputters with it.  
  
“Fuck.” It’s all Jason offers. He pulls up his own clothes as he stands, trying to regain some composure.  
  
Dick tongues at his split lip, tasting the barely-dried blood, the metallic tang of it grounding him.  
  
“So that was a thing.” Dick says.  
  
“Yeah.” Jason looks goddamn ruined. His face is red and raw from where he scraped against the concrete wall. His eyes are a little glassy, from tears or being fucked out or both. His hair is sticking up like the worst case of bed head Dick’s ever seen. He looks beautiful. Something in Dick’s chest clenches, something Dick’s trying to ignore.  
  
“Maybe we do that in a bed sometime?” Dick offers. He reaches out to pluck the cigarette from Jason’s lips, takes a drag before giving it back. Jason accepts the movement, parts his lips slightly to let Dick return the smoke. “Maybe without all the punching?”  
  
“Bold of you to assume I have a bed.” Jason says flatly, clearly deflecting. “I’m a wanted criminal and all.”  
  
“You know that’s sad as hell, right little wing?” Dick laughs, maybe a little too loud, at the absurdity of it all. Jason’s a menace. Jason’s an underworld crime lord with a penchant for beheadings and very, very brutal calling cards. Jason’s young man who just got fucked within an inch of his life and looks for all the world to be _blushing_ while sharing a cigarette with Dick.  
  
In this moment, Dick wants nothing more than to crush his lips against Jason’s, kiss him until he’s breathless. Kiss him until all he knows is how badly Dick _wants him._ The Gotham sky is just beginning to lighten, the first tinges of grey cut through the inky dark of night with the promise of morning, and Jason looks ethereal, otherworldly in his beauty. He’s all jagged lines and rough edges and a _softness_ that Dick knows is still there, had never left. He starts to reach out, his fingers just grazing the edge of Jason’s jaw before he thinks better of it, lets his arm drop.  
  
Jason bends to pick up his discarded switchblade. He flicks it a few times, playing with it before flipping it back into his inner pocket with a sneer.  
  
So that’s how it is.  
  
“Well, Big Bird, see ya when I see ya.” Jason starts moving towards the edge of the roof, reaches for his grapnel gun.  
  
“Hey wait!” Dick turns to him, doesn’t really know what he wants to say.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Dick offers, “You know where to find me.”  
  
Jason doesn’t answer, just flips him the middle finger before yeeting himself off the side of the building. Dick doesn’t see where he heads, if he threw out a line at all.  
  
“Brat.” Dick grouses to himself, turns on his heel, and heads off into the foredawn.

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE ME UNHINGED BARELY SANE JASON GETTING THE FERAL BANGED OUTTA HIM OKAY!?
> 
> kudos and comments fuel me during this hellscape  
> thank you for reading my trash ilu


End file.
